


Unrealizable dreams

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Series: Ступени к Асгарду [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Когда ты в руках врага, а впереди - вечность.





	Unrealizable dreams

Камера, куда его вталкивают жесткие руки, промозглая, темная и до невозможности тесная. А еще она пахнет затхлой сыростью и смертью. Собственно, это каменный мешок, где и вытянуться-то толком невозможно, по крайней мере, при росте Локи. Но эта тесная каморка кажется еще теснее, когда следом за ним входит его брат и захлопывает за ними решетку.  
«Решил разделять со мной тяготы и невзгоды?» – непременно спросил бы Локи, если б придумал способ избавиться от чертова кляпа. А так приходится ограничиться максимально ехидным хмыканьем.  
А вот к чему он совсем не готов, так это к резкому движению, разрывающему плащ и сдирающему его остатки с тела.  
«Что ты делаешь?» – почти не играя, спрашивает он взглядом.  
– Мало ли, какие колдовские штучки у тебя в одежде запрятаны, – правильно понимает Тор его недоумение и переходит к камзолу.  
Стылый воздух подземелья тут же касается обнажившейся кожи, и Локи нервно ежится от холода и влаги. Каких бездн ради, у него скованы руки и заткнут рот, даже если он спрятал что-то в одежде – что б он сумел сделать?  
– Мерзнешь? – жестко фыркает старший сын Одина. – Ничего страшного, ты же у нас йотун, переживешь.  
И уверенным движением выдергивает ремень из шлевок, а потом столь же быстро расправляется с кожаными брюками и сапогами. Миг – и разодранные остатки одеяний летят на пол – по ту сторону железных прутьев. Локи вновь ежится, раздраженно оглядывая сырой камень пола и стен. Здесь предстоит провести оставшееся до суда время – и неизвестно еще, сколько его, этого времени.  
Даже читаури его так не унижали… и кто знает, вдруг этому пустоголовому барану взбредет в башку идея притащить его в таком виде на суд. Догадался же он протащить через весь Асгард в наморднике.  
– Одежду я еще проверю, – коротко фыркает пустоголовый баран, отступая к самой решетке и странным взглядом окидывая покрывшееся мурашками тело Локи. – Поворачивайся и наклоняйся.  
– Уууо? – сквозь кляп недоуменно возмущается бог злых шуток.  
Повторять приказы Тор, видимо, не желает – просто хватает его за плечо и разворачивает вокруг оси, едва не впечатывая в стену лицом. Волосы вдруг оказываются сжаты в горсть и натянуты до слез в глазах, и два коротких пинка, заставивших раздвинуть ноги, остаются почти незамеченными. Выгнутый в унизительной позе, с раздвинутыми ногами и выпяченной задницей, Локи отчаянно пытается сообразить, что происходит.  
Ничего внятного в голову не лезет.  
– На Земле мне подсказали еще одно местечко, куда преступники любят всякие мелочи прятать, – снисходит до пояснений брат.  
Горячая ладонь, бесцеремонно оттянувшая левую ягодицу, стирает последние сомнения. Локи дергается прочь, и задница тотчас вспыхивает от тяжелого шлепка.  
– Что, тут и впрямь есть заначки, братик? – ухмыляется до боли знакомый и до невозможности чужой голос. – Стой смирно, если не хочешь, чтобы я стражу на помощь позвал.  
Угроза заставляет застыть в полной неподвижности. Тор наконец-то выпускает волосы и, одобрительно хмыкнув, отвешивает второй шлепок.  
– Красиво смотришься, братик, – цедит он, прежде чем толстый мозолистый палец надавливает на узкое кольцо входа. – И лучше не кричи, если не хочешь призвать зрителей, конечно же.  
И резко, силой, вторгается внутрь.  
Локи давит в себе крик, беззвучно грызя бесстрастную бронзу кляпа и до боли сплетая пальцы скованных рук. Тор не церемонится, его палец копается в заднице без малейшего намека на осторожность, и приходится только терпеть, давая безмолвные клятвы отомстить… отомстить так, чтобы…  
– Какой ты внутри горячий, братик, – пробивается насыщенный яростью голос сквозь оглушающий шум в ушах. – А по виду и не скажешь, что не ледышка. Знал бы раньше… впрочем…  
Локи почти не слушает этот яростный голос, Локи облегченно выдыхает, ощущая, как мозолистый палец наконец покидает напряженное тело. Прямо сейчас он готов сколько угодно долго сидеть в темноте и одиночестве сырой темницы – лишь бы разъяренный Тор ушел куда подальше. И, в идеале, больше не появлялся. И даже сам движется вперед, пытаясь соскользнуть, – пока жесткая ладонь не удерживает его на месте, до боли сжимая плечо.  
– Знаешь, а ведь отец часто проявляет к тебе недопустимую мягкость, – едва ли не задумчиво замечает его мучитель. – Пожалуй, он и в этот раз может проявить к тебе доброту… он же не видел людей, что ты убил просто так, из развлечения… не разговаривал с ними… не смотрел в глаза их друзей… Лучше я сам накажу тебя.  
И успевшее уже сжаться отверстие входа вновь взламывается – судя по ощущениям, сразу двумя пальцами. На этот раз совсем сдержаться невозможно, Локи полузадушенно шипит, всеми силами стараясь не орать в голос. Задница горит острыми углями, пальцы раз за разом таранят вход, колени дрожат, и на ногах удается держаться лишь оттого, что лбом он упирается в стену.  
И все же, когда пальцы исчезают прочь, Локи едва не падает на пол – от облегчения.  
– Ты же не думаешь, что это все? – изумляется голос за спиной, а потом чужие руки жестко обхватывают его бедра и дергают назад.  
«Не-е-ет!» – заорал бы Локи, если б имел такую возможность. Это немыслимо, это унизительно, брат не может с ним – так…  
Толстое, каменно-твердое копье тычется ему между ног, напирает на испуганно сжавшуюся плоть, толкается, давит… Локи сжимает кольцо мышц как можно сильнее, стискивая зубы на душащей его маске. Нет, нет, ни за что…  
Ягодицы обжигает еще один удар, и еще, а потом на вход надавливают пальцами, силой растягивая, и немыслимо крупная головка втискивается внутрь, обжигая огнем и сминая все на своем пути. Локи беспомощно скулит и, не выдерживая, сдается под этим напором, раскрываясь.  
Безуспешно – тело не слушается, возмущенное противоестественным вторжением, да и в любом случае – оно слишком узкое, оно просто не приспособлено…  
– Какой… ты… тес… ный, – пыхтит Тор за спиной, вновь стиснувший ему бедра и буквально натягивающий на себя. – Круче любой… девственницы… впрочем, тут… тут же ни… кого, а?  
Ответить – никакой возможности. Как и возможностей взмолиться и обещать что угодно, лишь бы…  
– Надоело, – выдыхает насильник резко и зло. – Приготовься, принцесса, сейчас тебе станет плохо.  
Локи все понимает правильно, и даже успевает сильнее стиснуть зубы на кляпе, и даже умудряется не закричать – хотя ничто не могло бы подготовить к раздирающей боли, когда громадный кол буквально разрывает напополам. Чертов ас, которого судьба оснастила как-то… излишне! По бедрам стекают горячие струйки – скорее всего, кровь.  
– Что, не нравится? – смех брата звучит хрипом. – Ничего, на Земле говорят, что ты даже коня в себя принимал. Хотя, чувствую, врут эти мифы, в твоей дырке никого до меня не было. Да и я еще не до конца вошел.  
«Это… еще… не до конца?!!»  
Горячий кол чуть выдвигается, потом коротко бьет внутрь. Короткий вскрик сдержать не удается, но сырой камень поглощает его без остатка. Рот заполняет привкус крови, кровь струится по бедрам, растягивающая плоть толкается все глубже и глубже, распирая изнутри. К тому моменту, как ягодицы касаются чужих чресел, Локи удерживается в сознании лишь на одной боли.  
– Интересно, смог бы ты магичить, насаженный на мой член?  
Если учесть, что магия требует концентрации, Локи нехорошо подозревает, что знает ответ.  
Сильные руки смещаются на талию, обхватывая кольцом, и медленно, невыносимо медленно, стягивают его с мужского копья. Тело колотит неконтролируемой дрожью, боль и унижение заставляют глотать слезы, а Тор явно не торопится, наслаждаясь властью над непокорным братом.  
– Жаль, что ты не видишь, как мой член смотрится в твоей заднице, – рычит Тор. Кажется, громовержец тоже с трудом держит себя в руках. – Да твоя жопа специально для асгардских членов сделана. Думаю, если б мы раньше тебя по назначению использовали – всем было бы проще жить.  
Секунду спустя вновь приходится давить в себе крик – Тор одним толчком вторгается внутрь, до конца, так что от боли темнеет в глазах.  
Последовавший кошмар растягивается на целую вечность. Локи ощущает себя куском мяса, который раз за разом натягивают на шампур и стягивают, и натягивают вновь. Движения становятся все жестче, все грубее, все резче, все глубже, и лишь страх привлечь стражников заставляет давить в себе тысячи, миллионы воплей и стонов.  
А потом Тор негромко рычит, буквально впечатывая обессилившее тело брата в холодную стену, толкается внутрь еще несколько раз и застывает, вжавшись всем телом. Бедра Локи втиснуты в холодную жесткую стену, кожа содрана о каменную кладку, но это такие мелочи – по сравнению с тем, что внутри…  
Ноги не держат, и он обессиленно сползает по стене, опускаясь на колени и уже не пытаясь сдерживать слезы. Из измученной растянутой задницы толчками выталкивается чужое горячее семя – много, очень много…  
Волосы вновь наматываются на кулак, и Локи без сопротивлений позволяет запрокинуть ему лицо. Перед глазами – испачканный кровью, ну и не только, член, и сердце сжимается от страха, что Тор сейчас заставит его вылизывать это все… и что он не посмеет отказаться.  
Хотя нет, снять с него кляп ас не рискнет.  
Лицо брата искажает злобная усмешка.  
– Ты теперь даже не принцесса, Локи, – ухмыляется он. – Ты обычная шлюшка, подстилка для настоящих мужчин. Жаль, что нельзя использовать твой ротик по назначению… ну да ладно. Меня и твоя задница устроит.  
Волосы наконец оставляют в покое. Решетка клацает за спиной, отрезая последний путь к свободе, – можно подумать, у него были бы силы бежать отсюда. В плечо бьет тяжелый колючий сверток – темно-алый плащ Тора, боевой плащ из грубой домотканой шерсти. Ну да, в нем точно ничего не спрятано.  
– Прикройся, _братик_ , – короткий смешок кажется издевкой… да и является ею. – И, кстати, – рискнешь ли ты рассказать на суде о том, что было с тобой здесь? 

Не-е-ет! – кричит Локи сквозь раздирающий губы кляп, сквозь отчаяние, сквозь сплошную пелену ночи.  
Нет, этого не было, не было, не было, не могло быть, не могло…  
_Неужели_ , смеется тьма. _Может быть, ты просто не помнишь? Не хочешь помнить?_  
Нет, повторяет Локи, выравнивая дыхание и собирая осколки защиты вокруг обнаженного разума. Этого не было. Не было.  
_Это ничего_ , хохочет пустота. _Рано или поздно ты поверишь. У нас ведь целая вечность впереди, помнишь?_


End file.
